To Live and To Die For
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Ross left New York after Rachel told him that she was pregnant. He then returns 8 years later. Will there be hope left for them? Other will be included.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I wish though.

Authors Note: This is an alternate universe with Ross and Rachel. It takes place around 7-8 years after season 8. Ross left New York because he didn't want be involved with Rachel or Emma. After almost 8 years of being gone he comes back. Emma is 8 years old the twins are 7.

Rachel paced frantically around the living room. She was in hurry because she had to get to work on time and get her 8 year old daughter , Emma, to school on time. She was of Emma. She was the MVP of her soccer league and was very smart and fascinated with dinosaurs. Just like her father. He had left a few days that she was going to have a baby and that he was the father. She still had her four best friends to help her out. Rachel was broken out of her thoughts when Emma came running down the stairs.

"Mom! C'mon I'm going to be late to school." Said Emma who was ready to go.

"Alright, just let me put my coat on and I'll be ready." Rachel said as she grabbed her coat from the rack and put it on. Then her and Emma were headed out to the car.

The car ride to the school was quiet except fro the soft music playing in the background. A few minutes later Rachel pulled up to the school.

"Have a good day honey," Rachel said giving Emma a kiss on the cheek.

"I will. Bye." Said Emma.

"Bye." She said then headed off to work. She worked at Ralph Lauren, which was in the city which was a while from where she lived. Everything was sailing along when ahead of her there was heavy traffic in the streets.

"Great," Rachel mumbled. She figured it was an accident. She took her cell phone off of its charger and started dialing. It rung twice before someone answered.

"Hello, Mr. Zelner. Um… I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to be late to work . There is lot of traffic out here. Um… an accident I think. Alright thanks." She hung up the phone. She looked out the window absentmindedly just staring at the passerby's. She kept staring until something caught her attention. It was man who looked familiar to her. Rachel tan realized who it was.

"Oh my god, Ross." Was all she managed.


	2. Flashback

Rachel walked into her office. She closed the door and sat down. She was still in shock from what she saw.

"It couldn't be him, it can't be. Ross has been gone for eight years." She whispered.

Rachel tried to work but her mind kept drifting off to Ross. She missed Ross so much but she was still mad at him for just leaving. She thought about the day Ross left.

FLASHBACK: 2001- Monica and Chandler's 

"So you told him and what did he say?" Monica asked.

"Well he really didn't say anything, he just flipped out and started yelling. So I left and now I'm here." Rachel said as she went to get a drink of water.

"Look, Rach he's just a little shocked," Phoebe said.

"Define little." Said Rachel.

"He'll come around honey. Don't worry," said Phoebe.

"I hope you're right," sighed Rachel.

TWO DAYS LATER 

"I haven't seen Ross in two days." Rachel said getting worried.

"Rachel, sweetie it's okay. He's probably just scared to talk to you right now." Monica said.

"Oh my god. I think I'm going to throw up," Rachel said running to the bathroom. Monica followed to make sure that she was ok.

A few seconds later Chandler followed by Joey walked in.

"Hey you guys." Phoebe said.

"Um… Pheebs is Rachel here?" Chandler asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah she got sick, Monica's with her too. Why? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um… we went to see if Ross was at his apartment so we could talk some sense into him. Well when we knocked no one answered, so we just walked in. Well he wasn't there. Then we noticed a note on the coffee table and it was from Ross." Joey said. Then he pulled out a piece of folded paper with 'Rachel' written on it. Phoebe then took it from him and read it.

"Oh my god," Phoebe gasped as she read.

"What?" Monica said coming out of the bathroom with Rachel.

"I think you should read this Rachel." Phoebe said while handing the note to her.

Rachel took the note and started to read it. As she read she started to cry. She couldn't believe was she just read.

"Rachel are you ok?" Phoebe asked looking like she was about to cry too.

"What is going on?" Monica said getting frustrated that she was the only one oblivious to the situation.

"Ross left," Chandler said softly. Monica stood frozen. She was shocked.

"I can't believe he actually left. He left me to take of this baby by myself!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel you are not going to be alone. You have us." Monica said hugging her.

" Yes, we are not going to leave you. We're going to be right here when ever you need us." Joey said giving her a hug too. Everyone else joined in on the hug too.

"Thanks you guys," she said still crying," But I just want to be by myself for a little while, ok."

"Alright," the group replied. Rachel then walked out the door.

_Authors Note: I know I should update Remember To Forget but I still have writers block on that one. Also, I hope Jennifer and Brad can work out their differences. Please review._


	3. A Conversation With Monica

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last two chapters. I really don't know where this story is going, but I'll figure it out. So I give you chapter 3. Enjoy!

Rachel went home early because she couldn't concentrate at work. Her mind kept drifting off about Ross. She decided to go to Javu, a restaurant that Monica was head chef at. Also it was awhile before she had to pick up Emma. When she arrived she just walked back to the kitchen because since she came so often everyone knew her.

When she entered she saw Monica cooking away. She went and tapped her on the shoulder, and then Monica jumped in surprise.

"Rachel! What are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Monica asked.

"Well yeah, but I couldn't concentrate so I just went home. So I just came here." Rachel said looking down to the floor.

"Rach, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I knew that you'd ask that question. Lets talk it over at lunch shall we?" Said Rachel.

"Alright. That's ok we can have it here on the house. Plus, I have something to tell you too." Monica said. They both walked out of the kitchen and found a table. After they ordered they began to talk.

"So what's wrong?" Monica asked.

"Well… I think I saw Ross today. I mean was in traffic on my way to work. I looked out of the window and there he was." Rachel said, relieved that she told somebody.

"Well, that makes it easier to say what I had to say," she said staring at her drink.

"What?" Rachel asked getting worried.

"I received a phone call yesterday, and you won't believe who. Ross." Monica said.

"Ross. Ross called you and not me." Rachel said raising her voice a little.

"Rachel calm down. He's just probably scared of what you might say to him. I mean he did leave you all those years ago to raise Emma by yourself."

"Okay you're right," Rachel said calming down a little.

" And also he is staying with me and Chandler." Monica blurted out fast so Rachel couldn't hear, but she did.

"Excuse me?! He is staying with you and Chandler? Oh my god." Said Rachel, she then noticed that everyone was staring." Well, ok. Has he said anything about me?"

"All he says is that he really wants to see you and Emma."

"What? He is not seeing Emma." Rachel retorted.

"Rachel, that's his daughter, you can't keep her away from him." Monica pointed out.

"I know, but he doesn't know her and vice versa. Also he left me alone. I know we weren't dating when he left or conceived but it still hurt because it's Ross." Rachel said on the verge of tears.

"You're right. I'm sorry I mentioned it. But can you do me one favor?" Monica asked.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Would you please just come to the gathering we're having tomorrow?"

"Monica I don't know…"

"Rachel please. Joey is coming all the way from L.A. I'm sure he'll want you to be there." Monica said giving her a pleading look.

"Alright, but for Joey." Rachel said giving in.

"Thanks. I have to get back in the kitchen. I'll see you tomorrow at 7. Meet us at Delis. Send Emma my love."

"I will. Speaking of Emma she gets out of school in 30 minutes, have to go pick her up. " Rachel said getting up from the table.

"Rachel it's going to be ok." Monica said before she left to go back to work.

"I hope so," Rachel muttered before heading out of the door.

Author's Note: Delis is a restaurant in Maryland. The food is really good. It is part sports bar and part restaurant. It's a really good place for a group like them to get reacquainted, even if it's just one person.


	4. Dinner and the Talk

Author's Note: Thanks to **_IsabellaPaige, DrKerryWeaver, rnrfan, diehardRRfan, RnRlove and Blarg _**for reviewing my story so far, please keep them coming.****Jennifer and Brad are getting a divorce because Brad wants kids and Jennifer doesn't. She wants her career. No offence but doesn't she have millions from _Friends _and many movies she did. Also Brad has millions from his movies. It doesn't make sense; she can give her career a rest for awhile and start having children. The Golden Couple has gone to hell. It's just my point of view on the whole ordeal. Now present to you chapter 4.

Rachel checked herself in the mirror and she looked wonderful. She was wearing a black leather skirt just around 3 inches above the knee, with a white 3/4 shirt with long boots just 3 inches below the knee, and she had her hair down. Even though she thought she looked fine she wanted a second opinion.

"Yeah mom," Emma said walking in Rachel's room.

"What do you think?" Rachel said turning around so Emma could see all of her.

"Those shoes don't match and your earrings are mismatched," Emma said.

"What!" Rachel shrieked as she turned to look in the mirror.

"Just kidding mom, you look wonderful. Gosh, you're just seeing you're friends that you've known since forever."

"I know, but this one is different sweetie. I'm seeing someone I haven't seen or heard from and years. I'm just nervous and mad at him." Rachel said picking up a matching purse.

"Why are you so mad at this person? Did he hurt your feelings or something?" Emma said, the curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Emma curiosity killed the cat." Rachel said and Emma just gave her look. She laughed a little at her face expression. She looked just like Ross when she did that. "You'll find out at some point honey. Now go get ready to go over Lauren's."

"Alright," said Emma as she went to get her overnight bag.

A few minutes later Emma came down stairs with her overnight bag and a sleeping bag.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yup," she answered.

After Rachel dropped Emma off she headed to Delis to meet the others. When she arrived at the restaurant and walked to the entrance. She was about to get back in her car when the others spotted her. So she decided to suck it up.

"Hey Rachel," Chandler said giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek and Joey did the same.

"Hey Joey! How is everything in L.A.?" Rachel said excitedly.

"Well _Deep Powder_ is going into it's 8th season next fall, can't wait!" Said Joey.

"Oh Joey I'm so proud of you. It's so good to see you." Rachel said giving him a hug.

"Same to you. Now, lets go inside because I'm hungry." Everyone laugh.

"Some things never change," Phoebe said overhearing what Joey said as for she was just arriving.

"Hey Pheebs, I thought that you were bringing Mike." Monica asked.

"No he decided to stay home with Eric."

"So where's Ross?" Rachel asked noticing that he wasn't there.

"Oh he came early, he's already in there." Monica said.

"Oh." Said Rachel.

"Rachel are you going to be ok?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, lets go inside shall we?" Rachel said leading them in.

As they were approaching Rachel began getting butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous, that she thought that she was going to be sick. When they approached the table, she saw Ross talking to Joey. Then it felt like her stomach did a cartwheel. She, Monica and Phoebe sat down. Ross finally looked up and half smiled when he saw Rachel.

"Hi Rachel," was all he manage.

"Hi Ross," Rachel said her mouth going dry.

Everyone exchange glances between the two. There was an awkward silence for awhile but then the waiter came and took everyone's order. Everyone then got there food and began eating, with little conversation going on between each other, but none between Ross and Rachel. Ross finally spoke up.

"So… um… Rachel what are you doing for a living?" He asked dying to make conversation with her.

"Well, I'm still working at Ralph Lauren, but got promoted three times over the past 8 years. Also I'm making very good money." Rachel said not making contact at him.

"Well that's good. Um… Monica has told me a lot about Emma. So how is she?" Ross said bringing up a rather touchy subject.

Rachel gave Monica a glare and Monica just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well she's doing just fine. She's over at her friend's house spending the night. She gets really good grades, and is MVP on her soccer team and she also likes dinosaurs." Rachel said.

"Really. That's cool." Ross said, excited that his daughter was like him in a lot of ways.

"Yup just like her father." Rachel said smiling a little bit.

After dinner everyone went outside to get into their respective vehicles. Joey was going to be staying in NY for a month on break from the show. Rachel had to go to the bathroom so she wasn't there.

"Ross, you coming?" Chandler said from the car.

"Um, I'll catch a cab. I was hoping to talk to Rachel."

"Ok good luck," he said and then pulled out of the parking lot. Soon everyone else did too. Moments later Rachel came out of the restaurant and was about to get into her car when she heard someone call her name.

"Rachel!" Ross said.

"Ross? What are you still doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Well I wanted to stay and talk to you," Ross said.

"About what?"

"Well, you know… eight years ago."

"Oh, well say what you have to say," Rachel said a little to harshly, but Ross chose to ignore it.

"Well, I just want to say, that I am so sorry for leaving you to take care of Emma by yourself. I'm really am. Also that I would like to see Emma" He said not sure what her reaction would be.

"Well Ross, before I decide on letting you see our daughter or not first I would like to know why did you leave?" she asked.

"Well, I left because I thought that we would just cause a broken home for our child because of our history. Also I was scared I was going to mess it up because it was you and I didn't want to hurt you or Emma." Ross said.

"Damn it Ross! You did hurt us that day. Whenever Emma asks where is her daddy, I never knew what to tell her. Am I just suppose to say _'That you're daddy left because he doesn't love you!'_

"I do love her. I've always had." Ross said hurt by Rachel's statement.

"Well Ross some god damn way of showing it!" Rachel said getting into her car.

"Rachel please! Just let me see her!" Ross pleaded.

"Ross, I do not know…"

"We'll see." Rachel said shutting the door and pulling out of the parking lot.

Ross set on the outside steps of the restaurant. She prayed softly that Rachel will let him see Emma. He called his cab and waited for it silently shedding a few tears.


	5. The Meeting Part One

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy. Sorry if this chapter is not up to my best ability but I'm having trouble coming up with new ideas. Well anyway, this is chapter 5 and this is Pt. One and Chapter 6 is Pt. Two. So please review and give me ideas in them.

When Rachel went arrived back home she went into her room and cried. She was glad that Emma was not home because she did not want her to see her like this. She thought about Ross and if Emma should see him or not. She didn't want him too but then she thought about Emma. She always wanted to know where her dad was. Rachel thought about it for some time and the and decided that she could deprive Emma from seeing her father. Tomorrow she will take Emma to see Ross.

The next day Emma's friend's mom dropped her off back home. She came into the door and called for her mom.

"Mom! I'm home. Where are you?" Emma said as she started to look for her.

"I'm in here sweetie," Rachel called from the kitchen. Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom last night was fun. How did it go at dinner? Are you and that guy friends again?" Emma asked.

"Um… sort of. Never mind that. Well we're going over your aunt Monica's and uncle Chandler's today." Rachel said.

"Yes! It's so fun over there! I'll go get ready," Emma said excitedly. She then went upstairs.

About twenty minutes later Emma was ready and also Rachel. They got into the car and were headed off to Monica and Chandler's. It wasn't that long of a drive. It was about ten minutes away. Moments later Rachel pulled into a driveway. Emma jumped from the car and went to knock on the door. After two knocks someone answered the door.

"Hey aunt Monica! Is Erica here?" Emma asked while walking in the door.

"Yeah, but where's your mom?" Monica asked.

"She's still in the car," Emma said running up to Erica's room.

Monica walked to the car just as Rachel was getting out.

"You're going to be alright?" Monica asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's just I'm so nervous. I mean Emma is going to be meeting her father for the first time and she doesn't even know it."

"Rach, it's going to be ok. Lets go inside, everyone is here." Monica said leading Rachel in the house.

Everyone greeted Rachel with the usual hellos and she did the same. She looked around and noticed that Ross was missing.

"Where's Ross?" Rachel asked still looking around.

"He'll be out shortly he had to get something from his room," Chandler answered.

"Oh, ok. I'll go and get Emma we have to do this." Rachel said going upstairs to get Emma. As soon as Rachel left Ross came into the room.

"Hey Ross, guess who's here," Monica said.

"Who?" Ross asked and at that moment Rachel came down stairs with Emma followed behind her.

"Rachel, you're here." Ross said.

"Yes and I've brought someone along," Rachel said revealing Emma.

"Emma?" Ross said almost close to tears.

"Who are you," Emma asked confused.

Emma sweetie this is your father, Ross." Rachel said not sure of what her reaction was going to be.

"Dad," was all Emma could say.

"Yes honey, I'm your dad."

Please Review!


	6. The Meeting Part Two

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 5. So here is part two from chapter 5. I'm not sure if this is going to be Ross and Rachel yet. Just let me get through this whole Emma and Ross thing and then I will see. It will probably be lobster for all the fans of this story and lobster. Enjoy.

"Dad?" was all Emma could say.

"Yes honey, I'm your dad." Ross said. After waiting a couple of seconds for Emma to say something he put his hands out for a hug. "Can I have a hug?" Ross asked.

"No! No you can't!" Emma said bursting with anger.

"What?" Ross asked confused.

"That is all you are going say, _' can I have a hug?'_ I don't even get an apology for all those years you were gone." Emma said getting angrier by the second.

"Emma, honey. Calm down," Ross said becoming hurt by her outburst. He then looked at Rachel for help. All she did was shake her head.

"I'm not your 'honey'. Only mom says that to me or my aunts and uncles who've been there for me since birth!" Emma yelled. "Mom, I'll be in the car." Emma said leaving the house.

"Rachel why didn't you stop her?" Ross asked.

"Ross she has every way to act the way she did. She was hurting because she thought that her dad didn't love her." Rachel said getting her coat to get ready to leave.

Chandler then jumped in the conversation," Just calm down you guys. Jack and Erica are upstairs remember."

"Sorry. Ross you just can't expect her to forgive you with a snap of your finger. She's angry and confused right now. Just give her sometime, I'm not saying that she will forgive you tomorrow but just don't push her to come to terms with you. God, I haven't really came to terms with you yet," Rachel said heading towards the front door.

"Rachel wait please. Can you just talk to her for me? Tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her." Ross said tears forming in his eyes.

"Ross that is your job as a father." Rachel said.

"How can I talk to her when she is probably going to yell at me again?" Ross said getting angry. "Please Rachel." Ross pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything. I have to go. I'll see you guys later," Rachel said walking out the door. After that Ross walked back to his bedroom.

"This is ridiculous. Nine years ago nothing was like this," Phoebe said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Monica asked.

"I'm going home. This is all to much to take in," Phoebe said walking to the door. " I'll call you later," she said before walking out.

"So I guess you're going to leave now," Chandler said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Joey said walking out.

The next day Rachel walked up to Emma's room. She hadn't came out at all the previous day. She just stayed in her room crying. Rachel tried to get her to come out but Emma had refused to. She decided to talk to her today.

"Emma sweetie?" Rachel said walking in. She looked around and saw her on the computer. Most eight year olds didn't know how to type on the computer but Emma was really intelligent for her age. Also her room was really big. It had a canopy bed a computer desk beanbag chairs, two dressers and a book shelf. Rachel also had a director's chair made with Emma's name on it. She had a little thing for making little films but that quickly went away. "Emma," said Rachel once again, causing Emma to look up from the computer screen.

"Hey mom," Emma said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Honey please don't cry anymore," Rachel said going over and wiping her daughters tears from her eyes.

"Mom there is nothing to do but cry," Emma said getting up from the computer and going over to her beanbag chair in the corner. Snuggling up with her teddy bear.

"Emma your dad just wants me to tell you that he is sorry for not being there for you and that he loves you," Rachel said sitting on the beanbag chair adjacent from the one Emma was sitting on.

"He is not my dad." Emma said.

"Emma he really is sorry." Rachel said.

"Well even if he is I'm not going to talk to him, ever."

"Sweetie, can you please just talk with him. He'll probably take you to the movies. He loves you, he'll do anything to make you happy." Rachel said hoping that got her daughter thinking.

"Mom, I don't know." Emma said.

"Emma please. Just one day. If it goes well you can see him again. If it doesn't you don't have to worry about him ever again. Ok." Rachel said wiping the hair from Emma's face.

"Alright, but I'm calling him Ross. I'm not comfortable with dad yet." Emma said getting up from her chair.

"That's my girl," Rachel said giving Emma a hug.

"I love you mom," Emma said looking her mother in the eye.

"I love you too sweetie." Rachel said giving her another hug.

So what did you think? This chapter just came to me. I hope you liked it. Now review!


	7. Family Dinner?

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone again for reviewing chapter 6. I'm so glad everyone likes this. I thought that no one was going to pay attention to it, but I was wrong. Can you please just check out my other stories, I would love that Now here's chapter 7. Enjoy.

The next day after Rachel dropped Emma off at school she went over Monica and Chandler's house hoping to talk to Ross. She arrived there a few minutes after dropping off Emma. She walked up the steps to the house and then knocked on the door. After the second knock someone answered.

"Hey Ross," Rachel said.

"Hi Rachel. What are you doing here so early in the morning. Don't you have work?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you. About Emma." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, sure. Come on in." Ross said gesturing her into the house. When Rachel and Ross made themselves comfortable on the sofa then they began to talk.

"So what is it?" Ross asked.

"Well, Emma has decided that she does want to get to know you." Rachel said.

"Oh, that's great. I'm so glad that she agreed." Ross said excitedly. He was glad that he was finally going to get to know his daughter.

"But she told me that she is not calling you dad," she said kind of feeling bad for him that his own daughter wouldn't call him dad.

"Oh," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice." But I'm confused because she did call me dad the other day."

"Ross she was confused, she just said it. Just give her sometime she'll come around. You can't rush her. I mean she didn't come out of her room for a whole day because she was crying." Rachel said.

"God, I shouldn't have left. I should be there consoling her." Ross said almost to tears.

"Ross you can be there." She said and then slightly put her hand on top of his. She quickly took it off. "Sorry" she said blushing a bit.

"It's ok."

"What are you going to say when she asks you why did you leave?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I haven't thought about that. We'll see when that time comes. Ok?" he said.

"Alright. So can you come for dinner tonight at my place say 7? I think we should start. I don't think Emma would be comfortable around you by herself yet."

"Sounds good. I'll be there." Ross said.

"Ok. I should be going. I'll tell Emma that you're coming over when I pick her up from school. Bye." She said before walking out.

"Bye"

Later that afternoon, Rachel went to pick Emma up from school. When Emma got into the car, they began to talk.

"So what did you do today?" Rachel asked keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Well today in art we painted a picture. Mine was of a dinosaur that I saw in a book once. People laughed at me because they think dinosaurs suck." Emma said.

Rachel laughed at that comment," Well honey I have some news for you."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Well, I talk to your dad today. I mean Ross," Rachel said correcting herself.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"Well as I was saying, I talked to Ross and told him what you said. He is really excited to see you again and get to know you. Well he's coming over tonight for dinner. Is that ok. I can call him at aunt Monica's and tell him another time." Rachel said.

"No mom. That's perfect, it's ok." Emma said.

"Good." Rachel said gratefully and they drove in silence the rest of the way home.

As soon as they got home Rachel had began to cook. It was baked chicken, macaroni and cheese with broccoli and an apple pie for desert. She had started to learn to cook when Emma was 2 and she was the eating table food. She figured she would need to cook since she was a mother. Rachel was just going to get the chicken out of the oven when there was a knock on the door.

"Emma! Could you get that for me?" Rachel called upstairs. When she didn't receive an answer she called again. "Emma?" Then there was another knock. She was probably still getting ready and didn't hear her, so she went to get the door. When she answered it Ross was standing in the door way with a gift bag and flowers.

"Hi Ross," Rachel said letting him in.

"Hi. Nice place you have here. Oh um… the flowers are for you to keep on the kitchen table or something and the gift bag is for Emma." Ross said as she sat the things down on the coffee table in the living room.

"Thanks. That was nice. Let me go put these in water and go set up the food for dinner. " Rachel said picking up the flowers from the table and went to the kitchen putting them in the water.

Ross looked around the living room area. It was really nice. Ross could tell that Rachel had purchased all of her furniture from Pottery Barn because he noticed the apothecary table. He then gazed around the walls. There was a picture of Emma when she was a baby, a picture of Rachel and Emma posing nice together. He figured it was their family portrait. He got kind of sad seeing that he was missing from the photo. That made him want to fix what he had messed up. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. Ross turned around and saw Emma standing behind him.

"Hi Emma," Ross said smiling at her.

"Hi," Emma responded politely.

"Guys time to eat," Rachel said.

Everyone began to eat then made small talk. After everyone was finished Ross went to go get the present.

"So Emma I hear that you like dinosaurs from you're mom. So I picked up this for you." Ross said handing the bag to Emma.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Well, open it." Ross said. Emma opened the bag and shrieked in happiness.

"Oh my god! It's a dinosaur bone. Thank you Ross." Emma said jumping up to hug Ross. Ross gratefully returned the hug.

"Well you're are welcome." Ross said.

"Wow I have never seen someone get all excited over a bone," Rachel said smiling.

"Thank you again Ross. I'll go put this in my room." Emma said getting up from the table and running upstairs to her room.

"That was a really nice thing Ross," Rachel said as she started to clear the table.

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just glad that she wasn't yelling at me." Ross said getting up to help her.

"Ross you don't have to help, you're the guest."

"It's the least I can do," he said continuing cleaning up. He dropped a fork on the floor. They both were quick to pick it up. When they both reached for the fork Rachel looked up into Ross's eyes and Ross did the same. Rachel quickly picked up the fork and put it in the sink.

"Sorry," Ross said apologetically.

"You didn't do anything," Rachel said starting to wash the dishes.

" Rach, I just want to say again how sorry I am. I really messed up. I mean I was looking at you and Emma's picture on the wall and I just wish that I was there." Ross said.

"You could have been Ross but that was your choice to leave," Rachel said.

"I know. Um… and also I am moving back to New York. I'm looking for a job and an apartment." Ross said changing the subject.

"That's great Ross. Emma seems to like you now maybe that is where she can come and visit you."

"Yeah," he said getting the rest of the stuff from the table.

"Hey Ross," Emma said coming down the stairs." I was wondering if we could go to the movies sometime. I would really like to get to know you more"

"Yeah, sure. What are dads for." Ross said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Emma said she had missed the dad part.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later. It's getting late," Ross said going to the living room to get his coat.

"Bye Ross," Emma said.

"Bye Emma," Ross replied back. She then disappeared upstairs.

"So I guess you can come and get Emma Saturday for the movies," Rachel said.

"Yeah. I will. I just want to be a dad you know?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks Ross for not pushing her tonight."

"No problem," Then he left.

Please Review. I know that it was long but more ideas kept coming. There will be Ross and Rachel for all you fans. Now Review!


	8. The Birthday Party

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing chapter 7. I'm surprised with all of the reviews for chapter 7. Well here's chapter 8. Sorry for the long update. I have to read the rest of _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens for school. Which is a tuff book to read when you're only 13 and my teacher said that you can't use the cliff notes because she is not testing on the cliff notes. Enjoy chapter 8!

Weeks had past since the dinner that Ross, Rachel and Emma had. Ross and Emma got along great. They were acting the way that a father and daughter would normally act. Ross found an apartment in the city but close to the suburbs. He also got a job at the college again. Rachel and Ross also finally put the past at rest and were paying attention to the present. Emma was having a birthday party and invited all of her friends. She was of course turning nine.

"Happy birthday, sweet heart," Rachel said walking in Emma's room.

"Thanks mom," Emma said sitting up in her bed so she was facing Rachel.

"I brought a present for you. You can open the rest when today at your party." Rachel said handing Emma a long box wrapped in silver paper with a blue ribbon tied around it. Emma hurriedly opened it because she was anxious to see what was inside of it. After pulling off the paper she opened the box. She pulled out a pair of South Pole shorts with a matching shirt. Since her birthday was close to summer Rachel bought shorts.

"Thanks mom! This wonderful, I love it." Emma squealed before hugging Rachel.

"Oh and before I forget. I also picked up these," she said holding up a pair of Air Forces. "Thanks again," Emma said, she then put the stuff at the end of the bed.

"You are welcome." Rachel said smiling.

"When is dad getting here?" Emma asked.

"Emma I told you at 1:00 a half hour before your party begins."

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is the first party that he is going to be at and I'm so excited. Both of my parents are going to be with me on my birthday." Emma said getting off her bed and heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower," she said before leaving the room.

The till the party went by fast. Rachel had decorated the house with a SpongeBob theme. Emma also liked other things accept for dinosaurs. It was 1 o' clock and Rachel was waiting for Ross to show up. Emma had went next door to her friend's house to show her the new outfit she had just got, even though she's be seeing it in thirty minutes. About ten minutes after one there was a knock on the door. Rachel got up to answer it. When she opened the door Ross was standing there with two, large, bags filled with gifts.

"Hi Ross. Wow, you went over the top on the gifts." Rachel said letting Ross in. She then took the bags from him and sat them on the table with some other gifts.

"Where's Emma?" Ross asked looking around the house for her.

"Well she is over friend Madison's house next door. She should be back any minute along with Madison." Rachel said. "So where is Monica, Chandler and the twins?" Rachel asked.

"Well, they were just outside. Monica was yelling at Chandler because he forgot the gift at the house and now they have to drive back. It was quite funny actually." Ross said laughing a little.

"Poor Chandler." Rachel laughed at the thought of Chandler just rolling his eyes at Monica and making some stupid, sarcastic comment. Rachel was broken out of her thoughts when the door opened, it was Emma and her friend.

"Hi mom. Dad!" She said excited to see Ross. Ross hugged Emma then gave her a kiss on the cheek." Happy Birthday sweetie." Ross said.

"Dad this is my one of my best friends, Madison." Emma said pointing to Madison.

"Nice to meet you Madison."

"You too Mr. Geller?" Madison questioned. She wasn't sure if that was his last name.

"Yes it's Mr. Geller." Ross said.

"Madison and I are going up to my room. Call me down when the rest of my friends show up." Emma said before her and Madison went up to her room.

About twenty minutes later the rest of the guest started showing up and everyone went outside in the backyard where the party was being held. Monica and Chandler finally arrived with the gift.

"Sorry for being late, it's just that Chandler forgot where he left the gift and that took forever. He can be a pain sometimes but I still love him." Monica said smiling as she saw him talking with one of the parents.

"Yeah, you are so lucky. Maybe one day I would find someone like Chandler." Rachel sighed.

"Well maybe you can," Monica said pointing at Ross who was having a conversation with one of the parents also.

"Monica Ross and I could never work. We are just getting back on friendly terms again. Also, Emma and him are getting along so great. You should have seen how her face lit up when she saw Ross here today. She was so happy. I just don't want to mess that up." Rachel said grabbing a chip from the bowl on the picnic table.

"I know Rach, but don't you think that maybe you two could get together and be a family?" Monica asked.

"Mon, It just doesn't work that way. I don't love Ross, well I did years ago but I just can't get together with him so that Emma can have the perfect family. Monica people have to be in love in order for that work." Rachel said. Phoebe walked over to where they were standing.

"Hey Pheebs." Rachel greeted.

"Hi, so what are two whispering about?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing." Rachel said glaring at Monica to not to say anymore.

"Yes we were. I'm trying to get Rachel to at least think about getting back together with Ross." Monica said ignoring Rachel.

"Well, I think that would be great. You guys could be a family." Phoebe said getting excited.

"Someone agrees with me." Monica said.

"Hey where's Joey," Rachel said changing the subject.

"Joey is right here." Rachel turned around to see Joey behind her.

"Hi Joey. When did you get here?" Rachel asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago. I would have been here earlier but I met this girl when I was walking out of the hotel building. The ladies can't resist the charm from Joey." Joey said grabbing a handful of chips.

"Yeah whatever. C'mon help me with the cake and the presents." Rachel said and then Joey, Monica and Phoebe went in to help. A couple of minutes later the four came back outside Joey, Phoebe and Monica carrying presents and Rachel carrying the cake.

"C'mon everyone gather around the table." Rachel said loud enough so that everyone could hear her. When everyone was around the table they started to sing Happy Birthday.

"Make a wish," Rachel said after they had finished singing. Emma then blew out her candles.

"What did you wish for?" Chandler asked.

"I can't tell you Uncle Chandler. It won't come true. Now lets open up presents." Emma excitedly said. After presents everyone hung around some more than about an hour and a half later people said their good-byes.

"By Jack and Erica," Emma said before walking out the door with Chandler.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Chandler said before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Uncle Chandler. Bye." Emma said then he left with the twins. Emma went upstairs to her room. Monica was still talking to Rachel.

"Rachel, please just think about what I said. I mean you two could work." Monica said getting up to get ready to leave.

"Alright Monica, I will. If that makes you happy." Rachel sighed.

"Good. I better get going. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Then Monica left. The she saw Ross come out of the kitchen.

"Ross what are you doing here? I thought that you left," Rachel said surprised to see Ross still hanging around.

"Well I thought that I'd stick around and help you clean."

"Well Monica and Pheebs helped me with that," Rachel said.

"I knew that I just wanted to talk," Ross admitted.

"What about," Rachel asked.

"Well I wondering if you ever thought about getting back together. I mean I have ever since we were on speaking terms again." Ross said not making eye contact with her.

"Ross, I knew that this was going to come up sooner or later. Lets sit down, shall we?" Rachel said gesturing him to come sit with her.

"Ross, I know that we have the crazy history and all and Phoebe used to call us 'lobsters' but things are different now and I don't want to ruin what we have now. You and Emma are getting along so great and she's happy and I'm happy, I just don't think it is safe to go out of the friendship zone again." Rachel said.

"I know that Rachel, but maybe I want more. I mean when I left, I left because I thought that I would screw up your life and have a broken home. I was stupid then, now all I want is a family. I want us to start over." Ross said.

"Ross…" Rachel began but was cut off.

"Rachel please, I will never hurt you again or Emma. I love her so much. I was so glad to be here to celebrate her birthday. I mean she was so excited to see me today. That is what I want. You know when I get home from work and she comes and leaps in my arms because she's missed me and so happy to see me. I think that we could both have that if you give us a chance." Ross said.

Rachel could tell that he was serious and wasn't sure what to say or do at the moment. She thought for a while but was broken out of them when she felt Ross's lips on her lips. She was about to back away but then she sunk into it and had forgotten about everything.

So I'm leaving you off there. What do you think? Again this is a long chapter. I think that the rest of them will be this long for now on. Now review!


	9. The Date

Author's Note: Thanks you guys for reviewing chapter 8. I'm glad that you guys love it. I don't know how many more chapters there will be but I know that I won't be stopping anytime soon. There will be a lot of drama to come, so brace yourself… I guess. Well anyway here is chapter 9. Enjoy.

Ross and Rachel continued to kiss. They were so into it that little did they know was that Emma was peeking from the steps. She smiled at her two parents kissing.

'_My wish came true!,' Emma thought._ Then she slowly and quietly went back upstairs to her room.

"Ross," Rachel began but was trying to catch her breath from the long kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to. I was just caught up in the moment." Ross began to apologize.

"No Ross, it's ok. You have nothing to be sorry about." Rachel said.

"So do you want to re- think about us getting back together?" Ross asked with a little hope in his voice.

"I think that I already made up my mind before that kiss," Rachel said.

"Oh, well…" Ross began but was cut short by Rachel.

"No Ross. I think that we should give us a try again." Rachel said grabbing a hold of his hands.

"Thank you Rachel. I won't mess this up, I promise. This is what I want." Ross said so happy.

"This is what I want too." Rachel said kissing him again. Then he gave her a hug.

"I better be going, don't want Emma to find out yet." Ross said getting up to leave.

"Ok, um call me tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"You bet."

"Bye," Rachel said then he left.

'Oh my god! I have to call Monica. No, I'll call her tomorrow.' Rachel thought then went up to her room.

The next afternoon, Emma went over her friend Madison's house, which let Rachel have time to talk to Rachel and Phoebe.

"So what was so big that you had to see us," Phoebe asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Well yesterday, after everyone had left, um Ross kissed me and I didn't stop it." Rachel said.

"Oh my God!" Monica shrieked with delight. It caused everyone in the restaurant to stare at their table, which cause Monica to go red.

"Monica! Keep it down!" Rachel obviously embarrassed.

"Tell us what happened," Phoebe demanded.

"Well, after everyone had left Ross and I started to talk. He started to say things like he wanted us to be a family and be together. It was just really sweet. Then he said that he wanted to give us another try. You know… then he caught me off guard and kissed me." Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.

"How romantic," Phoebe said.

"Yeah it's romantic but… did you say yes on the getting back together part?" Monica asked, she was dying to know.

"Well, yeah. I could tell that he was serious about all of this and I couldn't throw away the chance. I mean, I also want to give us a try. I want to forget about all of things in the past and start anew." Said Rachel.

"I'm so happy for you guys. This will be good for Emma. I know that she would love to see both of her parents together." Monica said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Phoebe said smiling.

"Me neither." Rachel said.

The next day Ross came over to the house to take Rachel on their first official date.

"Hi Ross," Rachel said when she opened the door.

"Hey," he said then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I brought these for you," Ross said holding up a bouquet of lilies.

"You remembered." Rachel said taking the flowers.

'How could I not. I use to get them for you when we were dating the last time and plus you always said how much you liked them." Ross said.

"Let me go put these in water then we can head out." Rachel said walking into the kitchen and putting the flowers into a vase. "Alright lets go. Emma we're about to go" she called upstairs.

"But mom, where is the babysitter?" Emma said coming downstairs.

"Oh crap! I forgot. She should be here in a minute. Lets wait."

"Hi dad," Emma said going over to hug Ross.

"Hey sweetie. How have you been?" Ross said.

"Great! We've received report cards Friday and I forgot to tell you cause I was so excited about the party. I received straight A's" Emma proudly said.

"That's great sweetie. I'm so proud of you," Ross said giving her another hug. Then the door rang. Ross opened it and there was a girl probably around 16- 17 standing there.

"Hi Ms. Green. Sorry I'm late, it was just that I got held up at my job." The girl started to explain.

"It's alright Brittany. Ok, Emma be good for Brittany." Rachel said putting her coat on.

"Don't I always." Emma said.

"Yeah. Alright I'll see you later. Bye," Rachel said giving Emma a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye honey," Ross said doing the same. Then they left.

"That's your dad?" Brittany asked.

"Yep. He's great. They're going out on a date and I'm happy," Emma said sitting on the couch and flipping on the tv.

Ross and Rachel entered a nice restaurant called Bennigan's. It was a nice Irish place. They got they're table and sat down and began to talk.

"This is nice," Rachel said," I have never been here before."

"Well it's Irish, but not all of the food is Irish so you don't have worry." Ross said.

"Ross I'm so happy that we're seeing each other again. I'm mean I have really missed you for all of these years." She said taking a sip of her water.

"I know. I'm also really proud of Emma. God she will make a great scientist or something. She got straight A's." Ross said still can't believe that his nine ear old daughter was so intelligent.

"I'm proud of her too. Your genes rubbed of on her."

"Hi I'm going to be your waitress this evening. What would you like?" The polite waitress asked. So they took their orders and shortly afterwards received their food.

"Have you told anyone else about us except for Emma?" Ross asked taking a bite of his Irish crab cake.

"Well' I've told Monica and Phoebe but that's all. Well Monica was the one who was telling me that we should be together again and when you kissed me I had to agree with her." Rachel said smiling.

"Well I'm glad that you did. I've told Chandler and Joey. So I guess that the whole group knows." Said Ross.

" Yeah they all know," Rachel said.

The two talked on and on for about an hour and a half then decided to leave. Ross drove Rachel back home and they stood on the porch.

"So this is good night then?" Ross asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Rachel said. Then Ross leaned in and kissed her. It was more passionate than the one they shared the other day. Rachel then broke the kiss for air.

"I would let you come in but Emma is here and so is the babysitter." Rachel said apologetically.

"It's ok. I better be going. Talk to you later." Ross said. Then he gave her another kiss and was off.

"Bye," she said then she went into the house.

So what did you think? Now review.


	10. I Love You Part One

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 9. I've been busy with my Oral History Project so that's why it took so long for me update. I was recently reading this news report on fanfiction and it was interesting. The reporter was saying that some of the stories are better than the show itself and also saying that some stories dialogue and plot was just too corny. She also mention _Friends_ and said that on the show Emma can't talk but in the stories they have her going out on dates, running away from home and doing very adult things. Just wanted to share that piece of information with you. Now here's chapter 10. Enjoy!

The next day Rachel dropped Emma off at school.

"Emma I'm not going to be able to pick you up today because I have a meeting, so your dad is. He's going to take you over aunt Monica and uncle Chandler's. I'll pick you at seven." Rachel said.

"Alright mom." Emma said getting out of the car.

"I love you sweetie. Have a good day." Rachel said.

"I love you too." Then Rachel pulled off.

"So how was your date with Rachel?" Chandler asked. Ross had came over to tell him about the date.

"It was great. I mean it was when we first started dating all those years ago. It just felt right, you know?" Ross said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I started dating Monica it just felt so right. I mean, I knew this was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Chandler said. "So did you kiss her or vice-versa?"

"I kissed her. I mean we kissed after Emma's party but this one was more meaningful. The one at the party was just me caught up in the moment." Ross said.

"Hey man, guys aren't supposed to get all lovey- dovey with their love lives." Chandler laughed.

"Hey! I love Rachel. I've always have." Ross said and regretted what he said as soon as he said it.

"What? You love her. Does she know that?" Chandler asked.

"Well… I don't know. I mean we are taking it slow for Emma's sake. We are not rushing into anything." He said.

"Well I think you should tell her. You guys have so much history that she should figure it out that you love her and she loves you." chandler pointed out.

"I guess you're right. All right I'll tell her." Ross said. He then turned his attention to the clock. " I have to go, Emma ok."

"You're bringing her over afterwards right because Erica been asking when is she coming back over." Chandler asked.

"Yeah, Rachel asked me to. I'll be back shortly." Ross said then he left.

Ross pulled up at Emma's school. He saw kids running out of the building and going towards their parents. Emma walked out of the building and was looking around for her dad. She finally spotted his car and ran towards it quickly.

"Hi dad." Emma said getting into the car.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?" asked Ross as he pulled away in the direction to Monica and Chandler's.

"It was good. I got a B on my test." Emma said proudly.

"Really, that's great." Ross said. They continued to drive until they had reached their destination. Emma got out of the car and ran inside the house. Ross followed.

"Hey Mon?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," Monica said coming out of the kitchen.

"Can you watch Emma for the night. I wanted to take Rachel out to dinner tonight." Ross asked.

"Sure. So, what's the special occasion?" Monica asked knowingly.

"I wanted to tell Rachel that I love her. I know that it is still early but with our history it just seems right." Said Ross.

"Good luck. Where do you want me to tell her to meet you?" she asked.

"At Red Lobsters at 8:30." After that Ross left.

Rachel arrived at the restaurant at exactly 8:30. She spotted Ross's table as soon as she walked in. She smiled than walked over. She greeted her with a smile.

"Hey," Rachel said as she sat down across from Ross.

"Hi," he returned.

"So why did you want to see me in such a hurry?" Rachel asked a little anxious.

"Well, I was debating on to either tell you this or not but now I know that you really need to know this. Rachel I've realized that I love you and always have." Ross said. Now he was waiting for Rachel to answer.

"Ross…" she began.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. I need new ideas. So if you want to know what Rachel says just review.


	11. I Love You Part Two

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reviewing. I'm so glad for all of the positive responses. I would most certainty appreciated if you guys would just read my new story called Underneath This Smile. Thanks. Now here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

Where we left off… 

"Well, I was debating on either to tell you this or not but now I know that you really need to know this. Rachel I've realized that I love you and always have." Ross said. Now he was waiting for Rachel to answer.

"Ross…" Rachel began.

"Yeah." He said hopefully.

"Um… Ross I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I mean, I may love you sometime in the future but now it's just too fast." Rachel said.

"Oh. I understand, I've shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry if I've scared you. Um, I'll just go," Ross said getting up, he was visibly hurt.

"No, Ross, wait." Rachel said, but before she could go to catch he was gone.

Rachel walked in her house. She threw her purse on the couch and went upstairs to her bedroom. When she got to her bedroom she looked at herself in the mirror. He face was tear stained and her make-up was rubbing off. She had cried all the way home. Rachel was mad at her self for hurting Ross. She just wasn't ready to take then next step. A fresh batch of tears came and then she soon fell asleep.

The next day Rachel drove to Monica ns Chandler's house to get Emma. She knocked on the door and Monica answered.

"Oh my god, Rachel." Monica said sadly when she opened the door." Ross told me everything."

"Is he really mad?" Rachel asked as she walked in.

"Well more upset then mad. He's just disappointed that you didn't say it back." Monica said sitting on the couch, Rachel doing the same.

"I don't know what to do now. I mean him and Emma are getting along and now he may not be around much because of what I did." Rachel said.

"It's ok sweetie. Look, Rach, you did the right thing for you and Emma. Just give him sometime to let this all sink in." Monica said.

"All right, I will do that I'll talk to him tomorrow. Now where's Emma?" Rachel asked.

'Oh, she's upstairs playing with Jack and Erica. I'll go and get her." Then Monica disappeared upstairs. A few moments later she came downstairs with Emma following her.

"Hi Mom." Emma said giving Rachel a hug.

"Hi, honey. Were you good for Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler?" Rachel asked.

"As always." Emma smiled.

"Good. Now go wait in the car ok. I'll be right there." Emma did what she was told and Rachel turned to Monica.

"Thanks for keeping her Mon, I would've called but I was upset." She said.

"It's ok Rachel. I'll see you later ok." Monica said.

"Ok. Bye." Then she left.

While Rachel and Emma were in the car driving home Rachel decided to bring up what happened the night before.

"Emma, sweetie. Um… me and your dad got into a little fight last night." Rachel said.

"What? You and dad got into a fight." Emma asked shocked.

"He is sort of mad at me…" Rachel began but was cut off by Emma.

"So since now you guys into a fight he's not coming over no more?" Emma asked.

"Honey, I don't think that he's that mad that he won't come by to visit. He's just upset because he said something and I didn't say it back." Rachel said trying to ease the situation a bit.

" He said 'I love you' and didn't?" Emma asked already knowing.

"Yeah, but honey we just started dating. It's too fast." Rachel tried to explain.

"Whatever mom. Now since you hurt dad's feelings he won't come by to see me for a while." Emma said and the rest of the ride home was silent. When they pulled into the driveway of their house Emma got out of the car and ran to the door. When Rachel opened the door, Emma ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

So what did you think? I know Emma and Rachel's conversation was a bit superficial but I did my best. Now review.


	12. Forgiveness

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I had writers block and I was busy with school. Plus I wanted to post some other stories. So here's chapter 12. Enjoy.

Rachel walked into the restaurant. She was meeting Ross there to talk. She was surprised when he agreed, even though she didn't do anything. She spotted him. He was sitting in a booth. He looked sad. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Ross," Rachel said taking a seat across from him.

"Hi, Rachel," Ross said.

"Look, Ross all I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for hurting your feelings the other night. I mean you did move a little too fast for me." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you don't have to apologize. I know that I said "it" too fast. I was just so caught up, you know? I was so excited about us being back together and starting anew." Ross said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I mean we have a wonderful daughter and now we are just going to let our relationship take its course instead of moving too fast. So do you want to start where we left off?" Ross asked.

"Of course." Rachel said. Then Ross leaned over the table and kissed her. Rachel broke the kissed and smiled.

"So do you want to stay here and eat or we can go and see Emma?" Ross asked.

"Lets eat." Rachel said.

Ross and Rachel talked throughout dinner. Afterwards since they both drove their cars to Monica and Chandler's. They both walked into the house and found Monica sitting on the couch watching some cooking program. She turned around and smiled.

"So you guys made up?" Monica said.

"Yeah. Worked out differences." Ross said smiling.

"Where's Emma?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, Chandler took them out for ice cream." Monica said.

"Ok. Can you drop her off tomorrow?" Ross asked.

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Ross and Rachel said in unison.

They both entered Ross's house and Rachel sat down her belongings. By surprise Ross pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Rachel quickly responded. After a few moments the kiss was broken and they were both trying to catch their breath.

"That… was… amazing." Rachel said.

"I know." Ross responded, he leaned in again and kissed her. Knowing where this was going he stopped for her approval." Do you want to?" He asked.

"Of course," They then kissed again.

**You know what is going to happen. This is PG-13 remember?**

Rachel awoke with Ross lying next to her. She smile and kissed him on the lips. He opened his eyes and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," Ross said rolling on his side.

"Morning," Rachel said back.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well first I have to pick up Emma, then go grocery shopping." Rachel said.

"What about after all of that stuff?"

"How about we all go out to a nice restaurant. I'm sure Emma would be excited about that." Rachel said.

"Sounds good, I'll call you to let you know where we are going." He said.

"Alright. Let me get my clothes on so I can pick Emma up." Rachel said starting to get up but Ross pulled her back down.

"Can't she wait a few more minutes?" Ross asked.

"Ross, sweetie, I haven't seen Emma since yesterday. I miss her." Rachel said getting off of the bed and putting on her clothes.

"Alright," Ross said. A few moments later, Ross was walking Rachel to the door.

"I'll see you later sweetie." Rachel said giving him a kiss.

"Bye," He said then she left.

Alright, alright. I know that this chapter wasn't the best but I need major ideas. I'm still kind of having writer's block on this. I forced this bit out. Well review and tell what you think.


End file.
